the trail of Forkingotn
by QueenStorie
Summary: The day has come for Forkingtons trial. Watch as this even unfolds and a special twist at the end. Warning Cussing in story.


This story if based off of Inkwell Penny Hell by Arkham-insanity. You can find her work on Deviantart or tumblr. Check her out also read the last part for a special announcement. Thanks enjoy.

The trail of Forkington

The dreaded day has come. Forkingtons trail and Little Dice was scared stiff. He was just to scared to walk as Elder Kettle carried him down the hallway to the court room for the trial. He was dressing in purple suspenders and white button up shirt with his purple bowtie. Dice kept shaking as he was set down so Kettle could sign them in. Cuphead and Mugman each took a hand and held it tight.

They would protect Dice. They smiled at him and began to walk into the court room. They glared at the Deputors as they passed them and sat in the front. Dice held their hands tightly as he was terrified. Forkington was brought into the room and sat in the accused seat.

"Don't worry Dice we wont let him hurt you." Mugs said

"Yeah we got your back little bro." Cups said giving him a thumbs ups

Dice nodded but tensed when the judge Honeybottom came in. She looked at the papers and raised an eyebrow before looking over at Dice. He turned to Cup and dug his head into his chest not wanting to look at her glare. She picked up the gavel and knocked it a few times to get the room quiet.

"Today we are here to judge Mr. Forkington on the charges of Child abuse both physical and mental. Along with neglection of your charge Dice. Mr. Forkington how do you plea?" She asked reading the papers.

"Not guilty." He said

"Noted. Mr. Elder Kettle do you have anything to say on this matter?" She asked

"Not in front of the children." He said

"Very well lets begin. Mr. Lawson you may start."

Mr. Lawson was a bit taller then Forkington and had on a black suite with a book for a head. He was their lawyer. He stood up and walked up to the stands.

"Thank you madam. I call doctor Gooheart to the stands." He said.

Doctor Gooheart took care of Dice when he came to them with his injuries and surprisingly didn't hate Dice. He wore the normale Doctor outfit and had a pocket watch for a head. After he was sworn in he sat down.

" Dr. Gooheart in your words describe the injuries you found on Dice please."

"Where to start. He had multiple bruises and cuts on his legs upper back lower backand even his head and eyes. Internal bleeding, malnourishment, Infections and the worse case of a rash I had EVER seen. He was also suffering from sleep defederation and mild case of poisoning." He listed off making some eyebrows raise.

"Poisoning? Would you please explain for the court."

"It was lead poisoning I found the cause to be from the tattooing down on his hands."

"Was it fatal?"

"If Mugman and Cuphead didn't bring Dice to me in time he most likely would have gotton sick and died from lack of treatment."

"How old would you say the injuries were?"

"I would say about a few weeks just after Dice was given to Mr. Forkington."

"Did Mr. Forkington ever bring him to you or any doctor."

"No he did not."

"Nothing more your honor."

Them Forkingtons lawyer walked up Mr. Slickworth dressing in a blue suit with a lightbulb for a head walked up to the Doctor.

"Now Doctor are you sure that Dice didn't do it to himself."

"Little Dice injuries were not self-inflected if that's what your asking. The injuries had to be done with force he could not reach his back."

"Are you sure. Mr. Forkington is a respected man surly you don't believe that the he would do anything to the Criminal?"

"Actually I do believe very much he would. Do not try to twist my words Slick. I have been a doctor for over twelve years and I can say without a doubt that Little DICE was abused by Forkingotn."

gulped a bit and sat down.

"Nothing further."

"Very well you may go Doctor." She said

called up Detective Grizle one of the detective Bee's.

"Detective when you went and searched house did you find anything."

The detective describe the living conditions to the court along with the book that held all the things he did to Dice and the tools he used. As he went on Dice hugged Cuphead hard not wanting to listen to it and just wanted to disappear. Even some of the Deputors Looked shocked and sick while some looked a little guilty. Mr. Slikworth tried to change that but the Detective had more evidence against Forkington. After the Detective sat down Mr. Slikworth called on Dice.

"no I can't." He whimpered.

"yes you can little bro. Don't hold back tell the truth we're right here ok. You got this." Cups whispered.

"He's right dicey you got this don't be afraid. Tell the truth it will set you free from him." Mugs whispered giving him a thumbs up.

Dice slowly made his way up to the stand scared to death about what could happen. The guard picked Dice up and sat him on top of some book that were placed on the chair with him standing by so he wouldn't fall off.

"Now Dice don't you think this has gone on long enough. You know that Forkingotn just wants to help you right." said

"No he doesn't he just wants to hurt me."

"Now its not nice to lie."

"I'm not lying he hurt me starved me and made me say bad things about myself."

"Did he or is it what you really are?" He smirked

"Objection." yelled

" watch your tone." She said

"But is it not true. You hurt a lot of people. You ruined lives you the devils right hand man. You tore people apart for laughs." He pushed

"No."

"Yes you did."

" enough this is about the case of abuse. Dice has been punished back off." She said as tears came to Dice eyes.

"Nothing further I made my point." He smirked

got up and walked over to Dice.

"Now little Dice tell me if you had to pick who would you live with Forkington or Elder Kettle?"

"Elder Kettle." He said without hesitation.

"Oh why tell us."

"He listens. He fair but firm. He didn't beat me with a crop or belt and he makes yummy pancakes." Dice said and licked his lips at the thought.

The court room laughed at this. But Forkington glared at dice.

"Ok but if you did something bad like steal some food what would Forkington do?"

"He told me Criminals don't deserve to eat normal people food and had to eat like a dog. As he beat me with a crop." Dice whimpered remembering that beating.

"But what about Elder Kettle?"

"It depends if I get hungry I have to tell him or my big brothers." Dice said not realizing he called the Cup brothers his Big brothers making them smile and Forkington glare harder.

"You mean Cuphead and Mugman?"

"Yeah if I'm Hungry we have to sit at the table after we make something or take some cookies from the jar. But if its to close to dinner we can't." Dice said and crossed his arms pouting.

"Whys that."

"Elder Kettle said that it would ruin our dinner. How does one cookie ruin a big dinner." He pouted

"I take it that you did take a cookie before dinner."

"Yeah I tried but he caught me and spanked me after dinner because I didn't listen. Not doing that again. That brush hurt." Dice said rubbing his bottom

"Did he or the Cups ever hit you out of anger for what you did in the past."

"No whats done is done and we can only make things better. That's what Elder kettle said."

"Can you name some of the things they did that Forkington didn't do."

Dice listed off everything that they did for him including being tickled and blew a raspberry at the brothers who pretended to be hurt. He listed the thing that Forkington did making more and more people unhappy about there own actions towards the Little Dice. turned to the Jury.

"You have seen the evidens and heard from multiple people about what Mr. Forkingotn has done. The same man who said that Dice turned out the way he did they first time himself. He let the past get to him and took it out on Little Dice a little boy who could not defend himself. I ask you do you really wan this man around any child. Can you say that after today you trust him." He said and sat down.

stood up and walked over to the jury.

"You my fellow people have been told a very sad story. But let us not for get that its because of that Dice that we have suffered. Does he not deserve to suffer as well. was just doing his job who are we to say he did it wrong I think not. I ask the court to return Dice to Forkington so that he remembers that he brought him on himself thank you."

The jury left the room to decide what to do. Dice looked for a way down when the guard set him down on the ground. Dice ran over to the Cups and held on to them as they waited.

"You did very well Little one I'm so proud of you." Elder Kettle said with a smile.

"Thank you. I don't want to leave you guys." Dice mumbled

"You wont we got you Dice your family now." Cups said

Soon enough the Jury came back in. One hand the paper to the guard who read it then gave it to Honeybottom. She read it then set it down.

"has they Jury reached a verdict?" She asked

"We have your Honor. We the Jury here by find Forkington."

They waited holding their breath at what he might say. This one moment would decide Little Dice fate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guilty on all charges."

They gasped happy about the verdict that Dice cried into Mugs shirt as they hug.

"Very Well Forkingotn you have been found Guilty and will be held till a punishment is found for your crimes. I hear by place Dice into Elder Kettles care. Anything you would like to say."

Forkington got up fast and angerly that his chair hit the ground. He whipped around to face Dice who had a look of terror on his face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD." He yelled and charged at Dice.

He grabbed Dice by his shirt and began to shake him hard his head whipped around.

"YOU RUINDE EVERYTHING." HE YELLED

Honeybottom ordered the guards to restrain him as the boys and Elder Kettle tried to get Dice out of his grasp.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AN DIE." He yelled and threw Dice at the court room doors.

"DICE." They yelled as he was flung to the door

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

But he never hit the door and landed into a pair of silver arms and a warm chest dressed in red as the door opened.

"Well I knew some people would be happy to see me but I didn't think you would fly into my arms." Said a soft female voice full of amusement.

Dice eyes widened he knew this voice. He looked at the red sweater shirt and began to look up and gasped at who had caught him. This was the one person he thought he would never see again. The one person who charmed so many with her voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sugar Spoon?" he gasped

Her body was shorter then Forkington but had a spoon for a head blond hair that was pulled into a brain down her back and wore blue jeans and a red sweater. She smiled at Dice.

"Hello Dice its. Been awhile hasn't it." She laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH Left that right open huh why? Because if you want to find out how she got there read the Daughter of the Devil that comes out tomorrow and leave a review and like if you want more cute stuff to be written about Dice. Don't forget to check Arkham-Insanity out. Thank you and I'll see you in the next story bye.


End file.
